


Surprise Imprint

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob goes to see Seth when he is feeling down, and he ends up Imprinting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy this fic, and I hope that you agree.

 

I sat on my couch in my dad's house, just reminiscing. It had been a year since Bella had been turned into a blood sucker. Before that happened, I was completely in love with her. I thought that she was made for me. Until I saw her daughter. After that, I no longer wanted Bella as anything more than a friend. I thought that I had Imprinted on Nessie, but I was wrong. She found someone that she liked better, and I was left alone. Well, mostly alone. I still had Seth and Leah.

Once that thought started, I couldn't help but think of how nice Seth had been to me. He was understanding in it all, and I couldn't repay the huge debt that I owed him. I had thought of suicide so many times that Leah wouldn't even phase when I was because she couldn't handle the depressing thoughts. Sometimes it sucked to be linked that way. Every time I would get up the courage to hurt myself, Seth would talk me out of it. I knew that he cared about me, but I was suspicious. I couldn't see why anyone could ever care about me. It made no sense. I was loud, I was rude, and I couldn't be counted on to do anything right. I couldn't figure it out from his thoughts either because he always kept them carefully blocked, even though I had no idea how he did it.

I groaned and attempted to shut my mind off. I started to think about the end again. I immediately got up and went outside. I walked past my dad. He just looked at me sympathetically. He knew that he couldn't stop me. I went to the woods and undressed. I tied my shorts to the leather strap around my ankle. I couldn't afford to tear anymore clothes. I didn't have a sturdy job and I refused to take anything from anyone.

I took a deep breath and felt the familiar warmth start in my chest. It spread all across my body, and I suddenly found that it was difficult to stand on two legs. I dropped on the ground. Before I hit the earth, the transformation was complete. The whole process took less than a second. I sighed in relief. I loved being a wolf. I felt so... free. Like I could do anything, go anywhere, be anyone that I wanted. I grinned and started to run.

It didn't take long for my thoughts to catch up with me. I knew that neither Seth nor Leah were there, because I couldn't hear anything. I was a bit disappointed. I wanted to talk with Seth. I wanted to be comforted. I was feeling so bad that I needed to feel loved. I decided that I would go and see Seth. I ran like the wind over to the Clearwaters' house. I knew that Seth and Leah would be there. They would probably be asleep. It was close to midnight, after all, but I needed to talk with Seth. He seemed to be the only one that could calm me down and make me feel at peace.

When I got there, I stayed a ways away while I shifted. I put on my shorts one I was completely human again. I never bothered with a shirt anymore. They were irritating and itchy. I had no reason to use them.

I knocked on the door and was surprised when Seth opened it. I gasped in surprise and took a step back. Seth was glowing in a golden light. Everything that had worried me and made me feel horrible just fell away. My mind was completely occupied with Seth. I couldn't look away. It only lasted for a second, but I knew, without a doubt, that I had Imprinted on him. I turned and ran. I couldn't face him when I had just done that.

When I was in the safety of the trees, I phased. I completely forgot to take off my shorts and I heard them tear as soon as I had phased. I couldn't focus on that though. I was still stunned over what had just happened. I never thought that I would Imprint on a guy, mush less on Seth. I thought that I would Imprint with someone like Bella.

As soon as I phased, I heard Seth. I groaned. I didn't even think that he would phase to follow me. I tried my hardest not to think about my Imprinting on him, but I couldn't hold it back. I felt him stumble a bit, before picking up the pace again. I was so deep in confusion that I couldn't even focus on what he was thinking. I slowed down before stopping completely.

 _'Why should I run? Seth probably sped up so that he could hurt me for Imprinting on him. I might as well get it over with. Then things can go back to normal for him. I know that it will never be the same for me.'_  I thought to myself, completely forgetting that he could hear everything.

When Seth caught up with me, I squared my shoulders and prepared for the inevitable. When it didn't come, I turned around. Seth was looking at me strangely. I still couldn't hear his thoughts, so I phased back into a human. When he did the same, I couldn't stop my gaze from traveling up and down his body. I saw him shudder delicately and I briefly wondered why that was, before I remembered that it didn't matter. I knew that Seth would hate me for the rest of his life.

"I would never hurt you Jacob." Seth said. It confused me that that was the first thing he said. He didn't seem mad at all. In fact, he seemed kinda...happy. I thought that it might have been a trick, but then I remembered who he was. Seth would never be that cruel, even to me.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked in confusion. I knew that he knew that I had Imprinted on him. I thought that he would have been furious with me.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad at you? I was waiting for this." Seth said. I blinked in surprise...and kept blinking.

 _'What did he just say? I must have heard him wrong. He was...waiting for this? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did he know that I would Imprint on him. I am so confused.'_ I thought to myself.

Seth must have known what I was thinking because he smiled knowingly. He came closer and I started to back away. I didn't know why, but I thought that Seth might have wanted a bit of time to come to terms with the fact that I had found my other half in him.

"What do you want Seth?" I asked. I wasn't happy with my voice. It sounded hurt and vulnerable. Seth just stopped in his tracks. I saw the hurt that twisted his face and I immediately wanted to hurt whoever had made this beautiful angel feel so down. And then I realized that I had done that to him.

"I want you Jacob. I want you to be mine. I have wanted you to Imprint on me ever since I had Imprinted on you." Seth said. I blinked in surprise, again. And kept blinking, again.

"Yes. I really just said that." Seth said. "But if you don't want me here, then I can go." He said dejectedly.

"NO! I mean...please don't leave." I said. I saw Seth's brilliant smile and couldn't help the one that twisted my lips. I hadn't smiled a true and heartfelt smile for a very long time. It felt good.

"Ok. Could you do one thing though?" He asked. I waited for him to ask me. Then I realized that he was waiting for a response. I nodded. "Would you please put on some pants? I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself." Seth said.

I looked down and realized that I was still nude. Then I realized that my clothes had been shredded in my haste to get away from Seth before I had gotten hurt. I blushed and stood there like an idiot.

"You shredded your clothes, didn't you?" Seth asked with a small chuckle. "Wait here. I'll get you something - if I can find something that will fit you." He added on as an afterthought.

I was about to tell him that I could just go home and get some new clothes, but he had already phased and taken off. I sighed and went through events in my head. I felt Seth around me. It was almost as if, if I closed my eyes, he would be right there, just an arm's length away. I sighed again and knew that if he didn't feel about me like I felt about him, that I would die not too long afterward. That was the thing with Imprints. You just can't force them away and expect to be fine.

I was beginning to think that Seth wasn't going to come back at all, when he suddenly appeared at the edge of the trees. I had been so focused on Seth that I hadn't even thought to examine my surroundings. I noticed that we were in a small clearing. There were trees at the edge of it and it looked completely closed off. I knew that this place would become my refuge when I needed to get away from everyone.

Seth came close to me and I noticed, with no small amount of disappointment, that he had dressed back up. I took the clothes that he was offering. I noticed that he was looking anywhere but at me and that he had a blush dusting his cheeks. I grinned and took the clothes from him. I quickly got dressed. When I was dressed, I coughed slightly to get Seth's attention.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back." I said seriously.

"I couldn't find anything that would fit you. I had to look in our attic before I could find something." Seth said sheepishly.

"I understand." I said with a small smile.

"So...What do you want to do?" Seth asked me. I barely heard the question though. I was too mesmerized by the way that his lips moved. I suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have his lips against mine. I realized what I was thinking before I had acted on it, and I bit my lip to keep myself from trying anything. When I bit down hard enough to draw blood, I momentarily panicked. I knew that he would be able to smell the blood. Sure enough, his head flew up and he took a deep breath through his nose.

"You're bleeding. Where?" He asked. I didn't know why he had asked that, but I answered anyway.

"On my lip." I said.

"Why is your lip bleeding?" He asked concerned.

"Because I bit it." I said. I didn't know why I had told him that, either, but it seemed like I couldn't lie to him. Well, I probably could, but I found that I didn't want to.

"Why were you biting your lip?" He asked. Something told me he knew the answer, but that he wanted to be sure. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid that he would hate me for it. I decided that it would be better to get it all out in the open now before I got my hopes up too far.

"Because I wanted to kiss you Seth. I have never wanted to do that with another guy and I was afraid that you would think that I was disgusting for even thinking about it." I said in a rush. I was waiting for him to tell me that he never wanted to see me again. To say that I was surprised when I felt lips brush against mine would have been an understatement. I had closed my eyes while I had confessed, so I didn't see him make his move.

I was so shocked at first that I could only stand there. When he started to pull away, I forced myself to move. I brought his face in close and kissed him. It was a kiss full of love and happiness. I could tell that Seth was trying to tell me that he wanted me to be with him. I couldn't believe that someone so perfect could ever want someone as horrible as me. It just made no sense to me.

When we broke apart, I stared into his eyes and looked for any signs of regret. Upon finding none, I relaxed and hugged him. I didn't think that I would ever find my other half, but it seemed that the Universe just loved to prove me wrong. Not that I minded this time, but still. I still had a few questions for Seth though.

"Seth? What do you see in me?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer, not that I would ever say that out loud, but I knew that I had to ask it.

Seth looked up at me and I was surprised when I saw disbelief in his eyes.

"I see everything that I could ever want in a mate. You are so kind that you even cared for Bella in a house full of vampires. I know perfectly well how much you hate vampires. You are also sweet. You try your hardest to keep everyone safe. You are loyal. I know that you would never back-stab someone you cared about. I love you and there is nothing that can change that." He said. I didn't agree with what he had said though. I didn't see myself as sweet, or kind, or loyal. I wasn't going to argue with him though.

"I don't see it, but that isn't the point. When did you Imprint on me?" I asked.

"The last time that I saw you. Remember the time that I went a whole month without phasing? Well, that was so that I could get my head on straight and keep my Imprinting from you. I didn't want you to know because I was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. Once I was sure that I could keep it from you, I phased. I started to talk to you again. I couldn't keep the hurt out of my head though." He said dejectedly. I knew that he had been in pain, but I had no idea that it had been because of me.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were hurting because of me. I knew that you were hurting because you loved someone and they didn't love you back, but I had no idea that someone was me." I said honestly. I was hurting him again and I felt horrible for it.

"Don't dwell on the past Jacob. There is nothing we can do but look forward to the future and live life to the fullest." He said. I smiled weakly in response. I still felt horrible for hurting him.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Jacob. It was worth it. We are together now and nothing can break us apart. Isn't that enough?" Seth asked seriously.

"Of course it is. I am just mad at myself for being so blind." I said just as seriously.

"But that is one of the reasons that I love you." He said with a smirk.

"I love you too Seth. What are we going to tell our parents?" I asked as the thought of my dad flashed into my mind.

"Oh. I kinda already told my mom. She was wondering what the hell was wrong with me and I finally got tired of her constant asking." He said. I was surprised to say the least. I never even thought that he might have told anyone about his Imprint.

"How did she take it?" I asked. I knew that if his mom didn't like it, then I wouldn't be able to be with him. I absolutely refused to tear him away from his family.

"She seemed almost indifferent. She loves you like a son already. You don't have to worry about her. I don't think that you need to worry about Billy either." Seth said.

 _'I hope you're right Seth. I love you. I don't want to be kept away from you.'_ I thought to myself. I swear that he could hear it as he looked at me, a knowing look in his eye.


	2. Betrayal and Happiness

 

We talked for another hour or so; we talked about anything and everything. I told him my biggest secrets. For instance, I told him that I had always entertained thoughts of doing things with other guys. He told me that he loved to picture me in the rain, dripping wet. I blushed at that.

When we left for our houses, I couldn't help but hold him close to me and kiss him. I tried my hardest not to let my hormones get in the way, but it wasn't long before I was trying to deepen the kiss. He laughed and broke away. I blushed lightly and laughed as well.

It took me twice as long to get home on account of my mind was occupied. I couldn't help but think of my Imprint. It was like I could feel where he was. I knew that if I followed my senses, it would take me to where he was.

When I entered my house, my dad was still awake. He had wheeled himself into the living room and he was currently watching some late night show. When he saw me, his mouth dropped in surprise. I looked at him and smiled.

"What happened?" He asked and then blushed when he realized how bad that had sounded. I just laughed at him. I was afraid to tell him, but I knew that I had to. I decided that I should just tell him.

"I kinda Imprinted on Seth Clearwater." I said sheepishly. I saw his eyes widen in surprise. His face turned red, then purple, then blue. I started to get worried about him and was about to ask him if he was okay when he took in a shuddering breath.

"When did this happen?" He asked in a tone that I had never heard before. I felt the smile on my face disappear instantly. I didn't know what I had done wrong, but he seemed livid.

"Just a few hours ago. What's the matter dad? I thought that you wanted me to happy." I said.

"I did want you to be happy. But I will not have a homosexual live under my roof. Either break it off with Seth, or you will not be welcome in this house." He said. I almost told him that he couldn't be serious, but then I looked into his eyes. I knew then that he was as serious as he could ever be. I knew that he had meant ever single word that he had said. I am not one to cry, but I felt the pricks in my eyes. I nodded my head and went to my room.

After I closed my door, I let my emotions loose. I started to sob and I couldn't control the flow of tears that escaped me. I started to go through my drawers and got clothes out. When I had enough clothes, I got out a suitcase and stuffed them in. When that was done, I looked around one last time. I opened my window and lightly jumped out. When I touched the ground, I took off my clothes and phased. I picked up the suitcase with my mouth and moved.

I ran as fast as I could and then some. I didn't think that my dad was capable of saying such harsh words, but I kept getting proven wrong. First, I never thought that I would ever Imprint on a guy. Second, I never thought my dad would be so hard on me, no matter who I liked.

I decided that I wouldn't go to Seth's house. He was probably in bed by now and I didn't want to wake him up. I decided to go to the clearing that we had found. I layed down and decided to wait it out in wolf form. I set down the suitcase and curled up into a ball. I cried myself dry and realized that I couldn't sleep. Even after crying my eyes out, I realized that I couldn't rest. I sighed and gave up. I would just have to wait it out until Seth got up.

I knew from the elders that you could feel when your Imprint was in pain or hurt. I was hurting pretty bad right about then, but I still didn't want to wake him up. I knew that he would feel that I needed him when he woke up.

I realized that I didn't have to wait long. I heard footsteps and looked up. I saw Seth walking towards me and I felt my mood lighten momentarily before I remembered what had happened. When he got close, I decided to phase again. I felt the warmth course through my body and quickly put on some clothes. I had my back turned to Seth while I dressed, but when I turned around, he saw my face and gasped. I tried smiling, but I think that it came out a bit grotesque.

"What happened Jacob? Why are you so sad?" He asked. Hearing his voice drove me over the edge for the second time that night. I sobbed once and felt his arms encircle me. I breathed in his scent and used it to calm my nerves.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Just tell me what happened." He said soothingly. It was another two minutes before I was finally able to talk again.

"My dad threw me out. He said that I can't live with him because I am gay. He said that he wouldn't have a homosexual living in his house. I thought that he would understand. I have no where to go. I'm sorry Seth." I said in a wavering voice.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to say sorry. I should have realized that your dad was a homophobe. I'm sorry Jacob. You can live with me if you would like." He said. I felt my chest constrict painfully when he offered.

"I would love to but I don't want to be a burden for you or Sue. I don't think that Leah will much like me being there either. She will probably hate me for Imprinting on you." I said. When I said this out loud, I realized that it was true and I fell into a state of depression.

"That isn't true Jacob. You wouldn't burden any of us. Also, Leah was the first person that I had told. She said that she approves. I want you to come and live with us. Please." He begged. I knew that I couldn't resist him when he was like this, so I agreed. He took me by the hand with a smile and dragged me back to his place. By the time we got there, the sky was beginning to lighten.

Seth quietly opened the door. His house was set up so that you had to pass the kitchen and dining room in order to get to the rooms. All of the walls were painted a nice coffee brown. We passed the kitchen to our right without meeting a single living soul. We had been trying our hardest not to wake anyone up, but we found that we didn't need to bother. When we passed the dining room to our left, we heard someone clear their throat. I gulped and turned towards the sound. Sue Clearwater was sitting at their dining room table. Seth just smiled and walked in there, never once letting go of my hand.

Sue looked tired. She looked like she was still grieving over the loss of her husband, but it wasn't easy to spot. She looked at Seth, and then at me. When she looked down and saw that our hands were entwined, she broke into a huge smile.

"You finally Imprinted on Seth? I am so happy. Seth has been so depressed. He needs some happiness." Sue said cheerily. Seth looked uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going, so he tried to get away as fast as he could.

"Sorry mom, Jacob has had a rough night. We are going to go to my room so that we can sleep." He said. Sue looked doubtful for a moment before nodding. Seth breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief and was almost out into the hall before she spoke again.

"Wait a minute. Why is Jacob here instead of at his house? Not to be rude or anything, but I find it a bit odd." She said. I flinched slightly. Seth was about to answer, but I squeezed his hand and he looked at me before nodding his head.

"I tried to tell my dad that I had Imprinted on Seth. He got furious and told me to either break it off with Seth, or I wouldn't be welcome in his house. I decided that I wanted to be with Seth more, so I ran away." I said. My voice barely wobbled, but it was as if I had broken down into tears. Sue knew how bad of shape I was in and she cursed under her breath.

"I never expected Billy to act like that. I will talk with him later on today. I'm sorry that happened. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish." She said in a motherly sort of way. I smiled and was about to say thank you when Seth tugged on my arm. I looked down at him and smiled. I waved a good-bye to Sue before letting myself be led into his room.

I looked around in wonder. His room was mostly bare. He had a T.V. and an Xbox in one corner and his bed in another. There was a nightstand by his bed; on it were a lamp and a picture. I looked at the picture and realized that it was one of Seth and me. It was from the time where we had just narrowly avoided being slaughtered by the Volturi. I had an identical picture somewhere in my room. He also had a desk that was at the far end of his room. I didn't notice it at first, because it was kind of hidden, but it looked pretty old. Seth saw me admiring it and smiled.

"That was my dad's. It is the one thing of his that I kept. If what he told me is true, then it is almost 200 years old. It was his favorite possession. I had to bribe my mom to keep it." He said. I smiled at him and closed the distance between the two of us.

"I love you." I said in a whisper.

"I love you too Jake. Don't ever forget that." He said. I smiled and lowered my head. I pressed my lips to his and melted into his body. I moaned into the kiss when I felt his tongue against my slightly parted lips. I opened my mouth and gratefully accepted his invitation. He was so sweet. He tasted like vanilla and honey. It was absolutely delicious and addicting. I deepened the kiss as far as I could. I was about to put my hands under his shirt when I heard another cough from behind me. I groaned and looked towards the doorway, only to see Leah leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Looking good little bro." She said with barely concealed laughter. She ran out when he started to chase her. I had to give it to him, he was quick. He caught her before she had gotten into her room. I thought that he was going to hurt her for interrupting, but he just tickled her sides. She eventually got her legs under him and shoved. I was behind him, so I caught him before he hit the floor. Leah had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She smiled in my direction and fled to her room.

"Come on Seth. Let's go to bed." I said. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his room. When we were inside, I smiled at Seth before removing my pants. I stood in my boxers and went over to his bed. I laid down and snuggled under the covers. I heard Seth take off some article of clothing and he joined me shortly thereafter. He snuggled closer to me and I welcomed it gratefully.

"Thank you for being there for me." I said. I knew that I wouldn't have another good chance to say thanks to him and I didn't let the opportunity pass me by.

"You don't need to thank me. I am extremely happy to be able to see you every day. You have no idea what that means to me." Seth said. I let myself relax into his embrace. I was asleep within seconds.

_When I woke up, I was in Seth's arms. I knew that Seth's family had gone on a trip and that they wouldn't be back for a week. I decided that it would be the perfect time to go to the next level with my Imprint. I got up and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I jumped slightly when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked and saw that Seth was there. He was blushing slightly when he saw me in the shower. I grinned and formed a quick idea._

_"Hey love. Do you want to join me?" I asked innocently. I had the pleasure of seeing his face go bright red. I skimmed across his body and landed on a bulge in his pants. I smirked when I saw it grow._

_I decided to go a bit further. I made sure Seth was looking before I looked down at his clothed erection and licked my lips slowly. I heard him groan. I was surprised when he kicked his clothes off and practically ran into the shower with me. I reached out and held him close to me._

_I moaned when his erection rubbed against me. It just felt so good. I grinded against him and started to get hard. The process of hardening suddenly got quicker when I heard him moan. I sped up my grinding. I sought out his lips and kissed him with bruising force. If I was hurting him, he didn't let me know._

_"More Jacob. Please. I need you." Seth groaned out. I gasped at the effect his sentence had on me. I was completely hard by that point and I was trying my hardest to control my movements._

_"How far do you want to go Seth?" I asked, holding onto what little self control I had._

_"All the way." He said without a moment's hesitation. It was my turn to groan as I quickly shut off the shower and carried him back to his room. I laid him down on the bed and hovered over him. I gently kissed him. When we broke apart, I put my hand in front of his mouth. He knew what to do and quickly grabbed hold of my wrist. He stuck three of my fingers into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue manipulating my fingers. It felt amazing when his tongue went in between my fingers. After a bit, I reluctantly pulled my fingers out of his mouth. I put my index finger at his entrance. When I pushed in, he moaned and shoved against my finger. I took that as a sign to put in another finger. He grimaced slightly that time. I quickly started to scissor his entrance. When I changed angles, he arched his back and moaned really loud. I knew that I had hit his prostate. Before the high from me hitting his prostate wore off, I added the third and final finger. When I felt like he had been stretched enough, I removed my fingers. He whimpered and tried to grab my wrist. I stopped him and kissed him. I placed my tip at his entrance. Just before I pushed in, a loud ringing sound split the air. I felt everything getting fainter, no matter how hard I tried to hold on._

I opened my eyes and groaned. I wanted to go back to the dream. It had been so good. It was just getting good. I felt a chuckle from behind me and turned around. It was then that I realized I had a huge and aching erection. I saw Seth and blushed when I saw his grin. It was almost as if he knew what I had been dreaming about.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a snicker. I blushed harder and nodded slightly. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing, but I didn't care. I still couldn't believe that I was there with him. It all just seemed too good to be true.

"You might want to calm down before we eat." He said seriously, looking at the obvious bulge in my boxers. I tried to will my erection away, but soon realized that it wasn't going to work. I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"To take a cold shower." I said. I could hear him snickering behind me.

 _'If these dreams keep coming back, I am going to have on hell of a time controlling myself around him. Fuck. This is going to be a bumpy ride.'_ I thought to myself.


	3. Losing Control

 

I actually lasted longer than I thought I would. I probably would have lasted a lot longer, but events worked against me. It was actually pretty weird. The events were really familiar, but I just couldn't place them for the life of me.

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

I had been living with Seth and his family for about a month. They seemed to treat me just like family and it honestly surprised me a bit. I was surprised that I could be so easily accepted, especially by the family of my Imprint. It made me doubly surprised because the person that I had Imprinted on was another male, and Seth's family didn't even seem the least bit fazed. It was strange, but I welcomed it nonetheless.

When I had been there for a few weeks, Sue and Leah decided that it would be a good idea to take a family vacation. We were all packed and ready to go when I caught a really bad cold. Being a shifter, it is next to impossible for us to catch colds. The ones we do catch are absolutely horrible. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go with them.

They almost postponed the vacation, but I convinced them to go without me. All, with the exception of Seth, left a day later. Seth had adamantly refused to go while I was at the house sick. I was touched by his concern, but I was slightly panicking at the thought of being alone with him for a week. My control over my hormones had been fine, but I knew that it had only been because I was afraid of being caught by Leah or Sue. I had a feeling that I wouldn't fare so well if I was alone with him.

"You don't have to stay here with me." I said from the bed that I was lying on. Seth had forced me to rest while I recovered.

I had been trying to get him to go with them. If he phased, he could catch up to them easily, even though he was a day behind.

"I am not going. You almost seem like you WANT me to leave." Seth said, sitting right beside me on the bed. I could sense that I had hurt his feelings. I immediately felt horrible for it, but I knew that I would feel 10 times as bad if I did something to him without his consent. I didn't know if I would be able to live with myself if I did that.

"Of course I don't want you to leave Seth. I'm just scared." I said. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, so when I realized what I had said, I blushed. I knew that Seth was going to need an explanation. I briefly considered lying to him, but then discarded the idea. Even if I could lie to him, which I'm not sure I could, it would be ten times worse if he ever found out that I had lied to him. He would see it as a betrayal of his trust, and I would have to agree with him. It  _would_ be a betrayal of trust.

"I am afraid that if I am left alone with you, I won't be able to control myself." I said. I had turned my head to the side so that I couldn't see his expression.

"Baby. Please look at me." He said. I groaned. I loved it when he called me his baby. It proved that I was his. It made me want him.

"I can't. I will do things that will hurt you. If I did that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said brokenly. I could feel my control slipping away. I tried my hardest to cling onto it, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out long.

"Jacob. Look at me." Seth said.

I whimpered because I could feel the need to look at him. But I knew that if I  _did_ look at him, then my control would snap and I would end up taking him.

I was fighting the urge to look at him with everything I had, so it surprised me when I felt a hand under my chin. Before I could react, Seth forced my head up to look at him and immediately placed his lips on mine. I moaned. I couldn't help it.

"Please Jacob. I need you." Seth said. It sent shivers down my spine. I held onto the last scrap of self control that I had and pushed him off of me. I knew that I had hurt his feelings, but it was better than hurting him beyond repair.

I quickly made my way to the shower. I turned the water on lukewarm and stripped. When I stepped in, I had to grip the door to the shower to keep myself from returning to Seth.

When I heard the door open, I glanced at the door, but I couldn't see through the shower. For a moment, I forgot that it was only Seth and me. I thought, for a moment, that it was Leah, or Sue. Those thoughts vanished when Seth opened the door and stepped in. He was blushing like mad and he was nude. I couldn't stop my gaze from following the contours of his body. Everything, from his dusky, perk nipples to his erect dick was like an invitation to me to take him. I trembled with the effort of controlling myself. I had backed away from the door when he had walked in, so I couldn't hold onto the door frame. Instead, I clenched my hands at my sides.

"Seth, I can't control myself for much longer." I said in warning.

"Then quite trying to control yourself." Seth said. I just stood there, trying my hardest not to do anything.

When Seth started to come closer to me, I started to back up. When I hit the wall and he was still advancing, I knew that I had lost. When he reached me, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I closed the small distance between the two of us and pressed my lips against his with bruising force. When he moaned into the kiss, I shivered. The sound went straight to my dick. It didn't take long for me to go from limp to erect. The blood rushing down there at such fast speeds made me slightly dizzy, but I didn't care. All I could think about was Seth, Seth,  _Seth_.

"More Jacob. Please." He said. I groaned and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and locked his lips with mine. I blindly made my way to the front of the walk-in shower and shut off the water. When that was accomplished, I made my way out of the bathroom and carried Seth into his bedroom. I laid him down on his bed. I knew that his sheets were going to get soaked, but I didn't care.

 _'The sheets can be changed. I need Seth now.'_ I thought fleetingly.

We were still kissing, but I longed for more. I trailed my hand down to his erect member and lightly stroked it. I broke the kiss apart to see his reaction. As soon as he felt the hand, he gasped and thrust his hips up. He shut his eyes halfway and started to pant. I continue to stroke him and he was soon a gasping and writhing mess beneath me.

"Jacob. Stop. I'm going to cum." He said in-between pants. I immediately stopped and was surprised when he flipped us around. When he scooted down the bed a bit, I started to think that he was going to chicken out. That is, until he stopped with his mouth above my aching erection. When he breathed on it, I gasped and thrust my hips up, trying to get some friction before I went absolutely insane.

"Please Seth." I said. I was watching him, so I saw him shudder at my words. When he descended on my cock, I couldn't watch anymore. The intense flow of pleasure forced me to shut my eyes. It wasn't long before I began to feel a tightening in my stomach. When I felt that, I forced Seth's head up and kissed him passionately.

"Seth... how far do you want to go?" I asked when we had broken apart for air. I wasn't about to take it any further than what he was comfortable with.

"I want you to make love to me Jacob. Please." He replied. That was all I needed. I nodded and placed my hand in front of his face. He knew what to do and took three of my fingers into his mouth. It was a euphoric feeling, having my fingers in his delectable mouth. When he had coated them thoroughly and evenly, I pulled them out.

"This is probably going to hurt. Just stay relaxed baby." I said soothingly. I saw Seth give a shaky nod. I moved my hand down and circled his entrance. I teased him for a moment. When he growled at me, I decided to push the finger in. When I heard Seth moan, I decided to add another finger. He grimaced and wiggled a bit. I started to thrust my two fingers in him and he was soon thrusting back against my fingers. I added a third finger and Seth gave a strangled yell. I winced because I knew that I was causing him pain, but I didn't have enough self control left to stop.

"It hurts Jacob." He said, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know baby, I know. Just think about something else until you get used to it." I said. I hoped that helped. After a few seconds, his face lost the tightness that had signaled his pain in the first place. I started to stretch my fingers inside of him. After a minute or so, my middle finger went deeper than any other time and it brushed up against a bundle of nerves. When Seth arched his back off of the bed, I thought that I had hurt him. I started to take my fingers out. To say that I was surprised when he grabbed my wrist and shoved the fingers back in was an understatement, but I got the picture. I continued to stretch him while searching for that spot again. When I hit it, I took my fingers out.

"This is going to hurt a lot more than my fingers. If you want me to stop, then don't hesitate to say so." I said. I waited until Seth had acknowledged me before crudely spitting into the palm of my hand. I used it to lube up my member. I had to force myself to stop because it felt so good.

"Are you ready Seth?" I asked.

"Yes. Just please put it in me Jacob. I need you." Seth said. With that, I started to push in. It took a bit for the head of my dick to breach him, but it was easy after that. Seth was trying his hardest not to make any noise. The reason I know this is because he would occasionally let loose a small whimper before going silent again. I saw multiple tears slide down his cheeks.

When I was halfway in, I stopped to give Seth some time to adjust. I used the wait as time to control my breathing; being inside of Seth felt so good. He was so tight that it felt like he was trying to strangle my dick, but it didn't hurt at all. Seth was also really warm. It felt like a furnace in him, but it only added to the pleasure.

When Seth nodded for me to move, I slowly made my way in. When I was fully seated, I was at the end of my control. The only thing that kept me from pounding into Seth was the fact that I would hurt him really bad. I couldn't do that, no matter how much I wanted something.

I was so lost in the mind-blowing pleasure that I completely missed the nod that Seth gave me. It wasn't until he spoke that I realized I had been completely oblivious to my surroundings.

"Please move Jacob." He said. He didn't sound like he was in pain, so I did as I was asked. I slowly pulled back and shuddered at the feeling. I went halfway out and slammed back in. I moaned at the pleasure it created. I could barely hear Seth's scream. When I listened to it, I deduced that I must have hit the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of him. I pulled back and slammed in again. Seth arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Don't...stop...doing...that!" He exclaimed. I found it impossible to ignore the need in his voice. When I pulled back that time, I pulled almost all of the way out. The only thing left inside Seth was my head. I pushed back in as hard as I could. I knew that if I kept that up, it wouldn't be long before I fell off of the edge.

"Faster... Jake..." Seth said between his gasps for breath. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he seemed unable to stay still. He was constantly moving underneath me. I sped up and the sound of skin smacking skin could be heard throughout the entire house. I kept up the pace for a few minutes before I heard Seth speak again.

"I'm going to cum Jake." He said. I sped up even more. I moved my hand down to his erection and started to pump him in time with my thrusts. After a few pumps/thrusts, Seth gave a strangled moan and came. His seed splattered both of our chests and the sheets.

When his muscles clenched down on me, I lost it. After two more thrusts, I came deep inside of my Imprint. At the feeling of being filled, Seth shuddered and gave a low moan. I rode in the afterglow for a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out. Both of us whimpered at the loss, but we were too tired to do anything about it.

Before we fell asleep, I tiredly got up and dragged Seth with me. He protested at first, but he was too weak to put up a fight. He just let me carry him to the bathroom. When we got inside, I turned the water on again and stepped in with Seth still in my arms.

I cleaned both of us and got us dressed in boxers. After that, I changed the sheets and laid back down. I cradled Seth in my arms. With Seth safe in my arms, I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

It didn't take long for Seth's family to find out. We weren't able to stop thinking about it so when we had to phase, Leah happened to be in wolf form as well. She heard everything and immediately told Sue. I thought that I was going to get kicked out of their house for taking away Seth's innocence, but I was surprised again. All Sue said was that she was happy that we had found each other. She even went as far as to raise up enough money for Seth and I to get our own place. My dad doesn’t talk to me too often, but at least he will talk to me occasionally. I didn’t want to let anyone know how badly I missed him.. Seth and I are constantly near each other. I can't stand to be away from him for more than an hour. It starts to hurt. I had heard that only the strongest of Imprints could feel pain by being away from their other half. To think, all of this started with a Surprise Imprint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story! Hope you liked it.


End file.
